


Wake Up

by ShiroKarasu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:20:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroKarasu/pseuds/ShiroKarasu
Summary: Kenma woke up, or got woken up by Kuroo to be exact. Everything was as per usual, training, practice matches, clumsy Lev, agitated Yaku and cheeky Kuroo. Yet, he seems to be getting a strange sense of deja vu.





	

“Wake up.” 

A soft groan escaped Kenma’s lips as he pulled the covers above his head, unwilling to get out. His thighs and arms were aching due to the previous day’s rigorous training-- too intensive and energy draining for his liking. The contrasting soft bed was too tempting. He felt fingers prod his side, and he shifted once again, eyebrows furrowing. 

“Goddamnit Kenma,” it was the voice again, laced with slight annoyance this time. “We’ll be late if you sleep for another minute.” 

Kenma was about to protest, but the next second his blanket was already hauled off him. In his drowsy state, he could experience the faint sensation of being dragged to the bathroom and having a toothbrush being shoved into his sore hand. Unwillingly, he started his clockwork routine at the training camp.

He did not hold any particular feelings towards training camps. It was his second time, and perhaps the last for some in Nekoma, though it was not anything special, really. Between sports and videogames; he would always choose the latter without hesitation. Volleyball to Kenma was akin to a beehive buzzing with exhaustion. Just more practice matches, just more aching limbs. However, he won’t deny that playing with Nekoma has indeed made things much more interesting than he had thought. And perhaps, it was the right choice to embark with Kuroo on this adventure.

Kuroo would be graduating in a month. The sudden realisation made a sort of nostalgic feeling well up in his throat, threatening to overflow. His bottom lip quivered, but he quickly composed himself. Shoving the toothbrush into his mouth, Kenma casted his eyes downwards, opting to focus on the pending task instead. 

That small action did not went unnoticed by Kuroo. Gently, he ruffled Kenma’s hair. “Don’t think too much about it, Kenma.” He offered a soft smile, chuckling when Kenma glared at him. 

Of course Kuroo would notice. Of course. Kenma nudged the taller male, pushing him out of the bathroom. A faint blush dusted his cheeks as Kuroo laughed on his way out.

“I’ll wait for you outside.”

An hour later, the blonde was padding across the court, eyes tracking the ball. He could hear Yaku from the other side yelling orders at Lev, and from the corners of his eyes, he spotted the familiar tuff of messy hair. Kenma leapt. Bringing his hands up into position, he felt the rough texture of the ball against his palm a split second later, sucking in a deep breath--

The ball was fired like a bullet, projecting towards Kuroo who smirked down at the blocker. It was the same move they had perfected since middle school. The same trick they loved to fool opponents with.

A deafening smack echoed throughout the court. Score. 

Kuroo pumped his fist, turning around to grin at Kenma. 

“Nice toss!” He shouted a praise. “Right, let’s win this set!” 

Kenma watched as his best friend, no, captain jog back to position. And he wondered, just exactly how many more matches would he get to play with him? Would this be the last training camp before they part ways? Or-- He shook his head to dissipate the thoughts. No matter. Kuroo will always be there.

Always, Kenma assured himself. 

The day ended quicker than he had wanted. As usual, Kenma was lazing around the corner, managing to somehow escape the coaches’ eyes. He watched as the first years scrambled to clean the sweat-stained floor, laughing and joking around. Lev was the one that stood out the most. Not because of his height, but rather the way he bounded around, swinging the mop around like a sword. 

Next year, Nekoma would be different. The addition of Lev was a blessing in disguise. Despite his clumsy personality, Kenma knew that he would one day be the future ace of the team. Not that he would mention it out loud anyways. 

The rebirth of Nekoma would undoubtedly benefit the team in terms of attack. However, without the current third years, there would be a hole in the defense foundation. It reminded him of a survival game he played a week ago whereby characters who died were crossed out, never to be seen again. 

Kenma dislikes change. He dislikes watching them leave, only to be replaced by strangers. It leaves a gaping hole in the team, in his heart. Adapting is hard. If he were to be selfish for once, he would wish for one more match, one more match with Kuroo and Yaku and Kai. One more match with Nekoma. 

A soft squeak caught his attention and he looked up, blinking. 

Kuroo extended a helping hand, “They allow us to roam outside for an hour. Let’s get dinner, shall we?” 

He’s always there. 

Kenma’s lips curved, unrestrained. He took hold of the calloused hand and heaved himself up. The captain took lead, slowing down his pace for Kenma to catch up comfortably. Exiting the building, the two made the way down the familiar-trodden path where a fast food restaurant stood metres away. They were regular customers there, visiting the place at every practice break. Kuroo knew that Kenma particularly liked the apple pie there, hence pondering whether he should treat him two as the last time. 

As usual, Kuroo started a random conversation to dismiss the tense atmosphere. He rambled on about how Bokuto stole his phone and how Lev screwed up his serve which made Yaku erupt like a stratovolcano. “Lev that idiot---” Slender fingers tugged at Kuroo’s jacket. Kuroo paused. He turned to face Kenma, expression softening at the sight of his friend. “--Kenma?” 

“---Kenma, wake up. Kenma!”

Kenma jolted awake, nearly falling off his chair. He glanced around the unfamiliar room, dazed. A warm hand rested itself on his shoulder, comforting. In the dim light, Kenma could make out the silhouette of a messy haired male. He visibly relaxed, exhaling a quiet breath.

“Don’t scare me like that, Ku--”

He paused.

Kenma stood up, his anxiety slowly shaking him up like a wilting leaf trapped in a hurricane. Every single cell in his body trembled, flared and pulsed. It was overwhelming. His knees buckled, ankle nearly catching the foot of the chair.

That wasn’t Kuroo’s voice.

“Kuroo,” he muttered, “Where’s Tetsurou?!”

“Hey,” the calm voice spoke once again. It was Akaashi. “Relax.. He’s behind you.”

Kenma whirled around, pupils blown wide. He was breathing hard, and he felt as if he was about to explode.  
Then, he finally caught sight of Kuroo.

Everything came rushing back. He dug his nails into his palm, a futile effort to hold back a choked sob. Of course, how could he forget? It had already been a year. 

The blonde padded over and knelt beside the bed. He lifted a finger to brush away the long, unkempt fringe.

Cold and sterile to the touch, Kenma wondered how much longer he has to wait to feel the familiar warmth once again. He slid his hand into bigger, calloused ones.

“Kuroo, please,” he whispered into the crook of Kuroo’s lifeless palm. 

“Wake up.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the plot holes and abrupt ending, however; this is a writing challenge (not really but kinda) that my friend gave me with the prompt "Wake up." Yes. That's it. All because I told her I was bored and wanted to write something haha. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
